You are still a person
by Luckysee12
Summary: The stories of Hetalia characters and the struggles they, and many other LGBTs have in today's society.


I ran as fast as I could, and I ran, and ran, and ran, and ran. I ran as far as I could. I ran until I collapsed, right in front of the church my mother used to take me to. How funny, that it should be where I end up, because it's the reason I'm running. My mother told me "Homosexuality is a sin. No child of mine will be a lesbian!" That is why I have to run.

_My name is Amelia Jones, and I am the girl kicked out of her home because I confided in my mother that I am a lesbian._

* * *

I looked down the street at the few people going down the street. They probably were going home from their jobs, and to a warm and happy home. I would be standing on this street corner. No one wants to hire a woman who used to be a man. And with no job, I can't have a home. A man rolls up in a car and asks how much. I tell him my usual price, and he agrees. I get into the car and hope he doesn't beat me or not pay like others have.

_My name is Elizaveta Héderváry, and I am the prostitute working the streets because nobody will hire a transsexual woman._

* * *

I held his hand while he drew shaky breaths. Why would our father hate him so much? "I will have no gay bastards here! You will be straight, even if I have to beat it into you!" He said. Why couldn't he accept that my dear brother was gay? What was wrong with that? Vash had been beaten again tonight. When will our father accept that broken bones and cuts and bruises can't change who he was?

_My name is Lilli Zwingli, and I am the sister who holds her gay brother tight through the painful, tear-filled nights._

* * *

We looked up at the sunny sky. It seemed odd for today. Today was the day we buried someone who never should have died. He was so bright, a wonderful future for him. But he was bisexual, and the kids in his school teased and bullied him. We told him that he was perfect, and that we loved him, but he couldn't take it. He only saw one way out. We found him hanging from a tree branch, swinging slowly, like a tire swing. Today was the day we buried our son Im Yong Soo.

_Our names are Yao and Sakura Wang, and We are the parents who buried our son long before his time._

* * *

I asked for him. They wouldn't let him in, because he was a man, like me. We've been together for years, and they still wouldn't let me see my lover. They refused. I wasn't allowed to see him. I only wanted to see him as I died. Was that so much to ask? Instead, the last image with my eyes was the white tiled ceiling. But when I closed my eyes, I saw my smiling Hercules again. My eyes never opened again.

_My name is Sadiq Anaan, and I am the man who died alone in the hospital because they would not let my partner of seven years into the room._

* * *

I woke up again from nightmares. I was shaking as I went to my loving parent's room. I opened the door and looked in at my two fathers. They were nothing but loving towards me when I came to them. They loved me, the first ones to do that. But they can't adopt me, because they're both men. I know that any day I could be taken away.

_My name is Peter Kirkland, and I am the foster child who wakes up with nightmares of being taken away from the two fathers who are the only loving family I have ever had. I wish they could adopt me._

* * *

I watched the other kids run around outside, playing games like Tag and Catch. I can't go out and play. I can't leave my wheelchair. I can't walk. Someone found out that I was gay and they ganged up on me. They beat me until I knocked out, and probably longer than that. It took a long time for me to get out of the coma. I heard the doctors saying they think I have brain damage now. That I'll have psychological and mental problems now. It's bad enough no one likes a gay, but who likes a mentally screwed up one any better?

_My name is Mathias Kohler, and I am one of the lucky ones, I guess. I survived the attack that left me in a coma for three weeks, and in another year I will probably be able to walk again._

* * *

I told myself it would get better, but the bullying got worse. I don't know which was worse, the things they said or the things they did. I had bruises on top of bruises, and I had nightmares of them. They told me that 'no one likes a slut like you' and that 'I'd fuck anyone, huh?'. Just because I'm bisexual doesn't mean I have a mission to have sex with everyone in the world. I couldn't take the constant bullying, I couldn't take it any longer. I took my dad's old revolver from his gun cabinet.

_My name is Toris Laurinaitis , and I am not one of the lucky ones. I killed myself just weeks before graduating high school. It was simply too much to bear._

* * *

I looked for help. When I first said I was being abused they were open and friendly to me, they were willing to help me. When they asked who my abusive partner was, I answered truthfully, that she was Natalya Arlovskaya. They found that my abuser was a woman like me, they shut the door on me. They weren't going to help me anymore. All because I'm a lesbian, and my partner is female.

_My name is Katyusha Braginskaya, and I am the domestic-violence survivor who found the support system grow suddenly cold and distant when they found out my abusive partner is also a woman_

* * *

He would praise us. If we were lucky he'd give a pat on the head. We watched the other children get kisses and hugs from their parents and grandparents. Why didn't we get any? Our grandfather never showed very much affection in that way. He was afraid to.

_Our names are Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt, and We are the grandsons who were never hugged by their grandfather because he grew up afraid to show affection to other men._

* * *

I was just hit by a car. I was dying in the road. And the paramedics watched me die. After they found I was a FtM transsexual, they stopped trying to save me. They just took a step back and watched. They watched the blood drain out of me, and watched me pale. They watched me die.

_My name is Raivis Galante, and I am the man who died when the paramedics stopped treating me as soon as they realized I was transsexual._

* * *

Of course they hated me. I was only a 'worthless queer'. After so much bullying, I just became more and more violent and I scared people off. They hated me, and called me things that should never be used as an insult. Why does the term 'gay' make someone horrible? I don't want to be this way. I just want friends.

_My name is Ivan Braginski, and I am the person who feels guilty because I think I could be a much better person if I did not have to always deal with society hating me._

* * *

We stood outside looking at the church again. It had tall steeples and stained glass windows. We loved to see it, and we wished so much to go inside and worship like everyone else can. We are not allowed in. We love God, we've been faithful, and we pray like anyone else. But in their eyes we have sinned by being ourselves. We have sinned because we love each other, and we are both males.

_Our names are Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Lovino Vargas, and We are the men who stopped attending church, not because we don't believe, but because they closed their doors to our kind._

* * *

I am afraid of my parents. It's because of what they have said. "Those gays are sinners. Good thing you're our good little straight son." But I'm not straight. I love another man. I'm afraid of telling them about Cruz and me. What if they don't love me anymore?

_My name is Matthew Williams, and I am the person who is afraid of telling his loving Christian parents he loves another male._

* * *

It doesn't matter if you are gay, bi, straight, transsexual, asexual, one gender, two genders, or no gender at all.

**You are still a person.**


End file.
